With the continuous development of multimedia information technology, video information emerges in large quantity. Video data, as an integrated media to express information, has become an important information carrier in our real life.
Take an image-capturing monitoring device for example. The clearer the captured image is, the more video data is generated—if the video data is transmitted without having been processed, it will take up a lot of network bandwidth—and the larger the storage space required to store the video data will be. Thus, whether it is for network transmission or data storage, the cost incurred is very high. Therefore, in the prior art, a method has been proposed in which video data is encoded through compression encoding before the video file is transmitted, thus reducing the network bandwidth occupied during the video data transmission and reducing cost.
Although this method reduces network bandwidth occupied during transmission to a certain extent, when moving objects in video images are relatively large in quantity and in size, the network bandwidth occupied will still be relatively large, since this method still uses traditional video encoding methods to encode all the video data before transmitting the encoded data.
Therefore, it is urgently needed to propose a solution that can effectively reduce the amount of video data and mitigate the limitation of network bandwidth during transmission when moving objects are relatively large in quantity or in size.